


Ever Again?

by Silverhuntress



Series: Ketojan's Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment, Threats, kind of, referenced roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhuntress/pseuds/Silverhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull finds Cassandra attractive.</p>
<p>His lover may be a little too relaxed about that.</p>
<p>Cassandra does not want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by party banter between Iron Bull and Cassandra after Bull's romance has been confirmed.
> 
> I wish I could recall all of the lines, but alas I do not.

“So, could the boss and I borrow your armor later?” Bull asked somewhat suggestively. “For personal reasons,” he added hastily, as if _that_ was going to make the question any less weird. Varric helpfully offered Adaar a steadying hand after the Inquisitor stumbled in shock.

“No.” Thank the heavens for Cassandra Pentaghast. No nonsense in her tone, coldly shutting Bull down in his tracks.

“Oh, come on!” Too bad Bull was a persistent bastard. Ketojan groaned. Varric chuckled. “We’ll clean it after!”

“Absolutely not,” Cassanda refused him.

Varric and Adaar paused at the top of the hill their less nimble companions had fallen behind on. The mage could _see_ Bull gearing up for another attempt. “Bull?” he called down the slope.

Both warriors looked up, Cassandra looking vaguely guilty to be party to the conversation, Bull looked entirely unrepentant, mischief gleaming in his eye. “Yes, Kadan?” he purred.

“You know we can hear you two, right?”

Cassandra went pale, “Inquisitor, I am so sorry!”

“Sharp ears, boss,” Bull complimented.

Ketojan narrowed his eyes at his lover, “Were you planning on having ‘personal reasons’ _ever_ again?”

The smirk slid off the other Qunari’s face. Varric snorted behind the Inquisitor while Cassandra smugly proceeded up the hill.

Bull seemed to still be struck dumb, so Ketojan simply prompted with a raised white brow, “Well?”

“Y-yes, boss?”

“Then leave Cassandra’s armor alone,” he ordered, waiting politely for Cassandra to catch up before turning on his heel and continuing into the cave to roast giant spiders with extreme prejudice.

When the dust had settled, Varric caught his breath by the Iron Bull. “I know I asked what the two of you were like, Bull, but I gotta admit I wasn’t really expecting that kind of insight.”

Bull chuckled, “Same here. I was only giving it thirty-seventy that he’d agree right away, but I was expecting a chance to talk him into it at least.”

“I think it’s safe to say that’s not happening,” Varric laughed. “Still, at least now I know who’s in charge.”

The ex-spy grunted as he stood to go help raid chests in the cavern Cassandra had just discovered, “Happy to help, Varric.”

\------------

“I’d offer to help you work out that frustration, but you know. I’m in a committed relationship,” Bull was explaining as they hunted red Templars in the snowy mountains.

“Unlucky me,” she retorted, before throwing herself at another encampment.

That night at camp while Bull was occupied trying to teach the soldiers better combat techniques and Sera was doing the opposite of damage control, Cassandra sat across from Ketojan at the fire. “Inquisitor, I am afraid we must speak.”

The requisition officer and Scout Harding quickly excused themselves. Adaar watched them go and took in Cassandra’s especially solemn expression. He sighed, “This is about Bull isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

He set aside his nug stew, “Alright, let me guess, don’t bring you two on the same missions?”

“That shouldn’t be necessary.” Cassandra assured him, “A simple assertion that I am not one who responds particularly well to his casual advances. Particularly considering your… involvement,” she shifted in her seat, before shaking her head, and half-accusing in a rush,“I cannot imagine his behavior being any more palatable to you.”

“I know he’s not serious, and I know he’d listen if you told him,” Ketojan told her gently, if she had so low an opinion of Iron Bull that could be an issue as well.

“I’m sure he would,” the warrior agreed, “as bizarre as he is, he is also quite honorable.”

Adaar blinked, “Then… Cassandra, I’m confused. What do you need me for?”

“My concern is not that I would be ignored, Inquisitor, it is that I would not be able to get through the discussion with without wanting to injure him.” The Seeker was quite frank as she continued, “Even if he is not making sexual overtures, he would not resist some form of teasing during the conversation.”

The Qunari conceded the point, “Fair enough.” The soldiers had started limping toward the fire, released from their impromptu lesson; Ketojan spotted the wide expanse of the Iron Bull’s horns bowed low to conspire with Sera.

“Bull!” he called across the camp.

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra hissed in alarm, “Is now really _appropriate_?”

“Boss?” the mercenary looked up from his conversation.

“Stop flirting with Cassandra or she’s going to break them off and feed them to you.”

Bull went ashen, and a protective hand flew to his horns.

Ketojan smiled grimly, “Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, no problem at all,” he promised hurriedly, “Duly noted, Seeker. Sorry, for making you uncomfortable.”

She narrowed her eyes at her commander before replying. “I feel compelled to point out the Inquisitor’s… embellishments. I did not make such a threat to your person.” The man relaxed incrementally. “Though the idea does have merit… how difficult is it to damage Qunari horns?”

Bull edged toward the stew pot, where a smirking dwarven warrior was dishing up stew, and accepted a bowl. “You know, I don’t think I’m going to answer that,” he kept Cassandra well in view as he retreated several paces, close enough to listen but well outside sudden lunge range.

“I don’t think you could do it by hand,” Adaar offered, cordially, “most of the ones I’ve seen break have been in battle. Pretty serious ones at that. My dad put his on the mantle after a Templar took it off.”

“Hmmm, do you think a mace or a blade would be better?”

“That’d depend on if you want it crushed or if you’d want the bits to keep though, right?” Sera took a seat near the fire nursing a mug of hot brandy Harding had started serving up.

“Probably.” Cassandra allowed.

“Boss, how can you listen to this?” Bull demanded from the fallen tree he’d claimed.

“They aren’t talking about mine!” He called back.

Sera snorted, “Yeah? And who says that, then?”

Ketojan vacated the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending's a little odd, but I kind of wanted to make Bull squirm some more.


End file.
